


Apiston

by Callie_Girl



Series: Fugh [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Depression, Happy Ending, fiona lives, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: As Fiona continues to be missing, Hugh begins to believe she is dead. And he wants to be with her.





	1. 1

Hugh picked at his pizza, blinking slowly. Miss Peregrine took notice.  
"Hugh, why aren't you eating?"  
Hugh looked at her. "Not hungry."  
"Ridiculous. You haven't eaten all day."  
"Well, I'm not hungry," he growled.  
Claire piped in. "Please, Hugh-"  
"GOD! Won't you all stop nagging me?!" He demanded, standing up. "If I nagged you lot this much about finding Fiona, we'd've found her a billion times over!"  
He stormed out, slipping slightly on his striped fuzzy socks. A door slammed, and Claire started to cry.  
"Oh Miss, did I do something wrong?"  
"You did nothing wrong," Bronwyn reassured. "Hugh's just been upset."  
Bronwyn patted Claire before rising. "I'll go speak with him."  
Miss P sighed. "Very well. The rest of you, best get ready for bed."

"Hey, Jake." He grumbled to me as I sat on my bed. Per usual, he'd commandeered my laptop and his brown eyes were dead focused on it.  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked, trying to see the screen. he closed the computer quickly.  
"Stuff."  
"You aren't looking at porn, are you?"  
He blinked at me. "What's porn?"  
It was so unexpected I laughed. "Dude, aren't you like, seventeen?"  
"Yes?"  
"How do you not know?"  
Hugh huffed. "Well sorry for not knowing your future speak."  
"You're never going to get a girlfriend if you don't know it." I laughed. Hugh froze, and I realized I'd struck a nerve. "Oh God- Sorry..."  
"Whatever." He snapped, rolling over in his makeshift bed, still hugging my laptop, and then ignoring me.  
"Hugh..."  
"Forget it, Jacob," he growled.

I was woken up later that night by the floorboards creaking. It was becoming a regular thing; every night at around twelve, Hugh would get up and go to the window. If I tried to talk to him while he looked outside, at the stars, he would probably murder me.  
But tonight was different.  
He leaned his forehead against the window, and it looked like he was talking. Probably damning me to death by papercuts. I hate paper cuts.  
He walked over to my desk and grabbed a marker, rolling up one sleeve and starting to draw.  
I got to my feet, yanking the marker away from him. "Don't do that!"  
"Why not?"  
"I know what you're doing! And if you keep doing it, I'm telling miss Peregrine!"  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"I would! And she would probably send you to therapy! I know she's been thinking about it!"  
"Therapy?!" he demanded, voice rising. I could hear Claire start to stir in the next room. "I'm not some bloody basket case!"  
"Really?!" I near-shouted, jabbing at his arm.  
"Don't you dare touch me!"  
"What are you going to do about it!?" Damn, I really shouldn't have asked.  
He grabbed a clipboard from my desk and slammed it into the side of my head, sending me to the floor. Before I could react he was out the door, his one remaining bee following him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

I was awoken the next day by my phone ringing.  
"Yes?"  
"Jake?" My mom sounded frantic. "Why are looking up so much about suicide?"  
"WHAT?!" I shrieked.  
"I checked the browsing history, it's all about self harm, suicide, depression... Why?!"  
I let that sink in. "Mom, I haven't had my laptop all week. My friend has."  
"Oh." she sighed, relieved. "In that case, sorry for bothering you, honey."  
"It's fine."  
We said our goodbyes, and I stood for a minute, shocked. Then I took action.  
"MISS PEREGRINE!"

Hugh was sitting outside, looking at the flowers. He'd been out there for... well, he didn't know. All was peaceful until Bronwyn shouted, "HUGH APISTON GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Was he in trouble? He had smacked Jake. No regrets.  
He sulked inside, and was instantly grabbed by Bronwyn and dragged into the sitting room, where the others were sat.  
"What?" he snapped.  
"Tell him what you told us, Jake." Olive said.  
"My mom called, Hugh."  
"Good for you."  
"She checked the history on my computer. The computer you've had all week."  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"Why have you been researching suicide methods?"  
"I'm looking up ways to murder you." Hugh snarled.  
Bronwyn grabbed his arm and wrenched his sleeve up, rolling it up to his elbow.  
Complicated red designs covered his arm.  
"That's what people do instead of cutting. I saw him doing it last night, that's why he smacked me."  
Miss Peregrine rose, her face a mask. "Hugh, do you want to kill yourself?"  
Hugh growled. "If you mean do I want to end up like Victor, or Abe, then yes! Yes I do!"  
Several people gasped, Olive and Claire began to wail. Enoch stepped forward, expression unreadable.  
"Hugh..." Enoch stated, picking his words. "If you kill yourself, you can be damn sure I'll bring you back. And we'll lock you in a ward, I swear we will."  
Sharon rose. "Apiston, we need to talk."  
He frowned, but let Sharon lead him away. As a door closed, Miss Peregrine sank into her chair.  
"I can't believe it... I've never had a suicidal ward before."  
"It ain't your fault, Miss." Bronwyn whispered. "He's been torn up about Fiona."

Emma shot to her feet. "Then we'll find Fiona!"  
"Are you mad?" Enoch demanded. "How in bird's name-"  
"Horace will choose a loop. We'll work from there. Who all is coming?"  
Millard rose. Claire tried to, but Bronwyn yanked her back down.  
Enoch sighed. "I ought to stay here, in case Hugh manages to get his hands on something."  
Bronwyn nodded. "And I'll stay to make sure he doesn't."  
"Let's go, then."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

I woke up with a headache.  
I never got headaches.  
Maybe Addison could do some...  
Wait... The menagerie... and Claire... I fell... the wights!  
I sat up.  
I was in a... hayloft?  
Someone was coming up the stairs.  
I looked around frantically, finding no weapons. Not even a rock. As the hatch opened, I raised my fists.  
A girl around Claire's age poked her head up.  
I blinked.  
"She's awake!" the girl crowed, climbing into the loft.  
I take a step back as a large man climbs up, wearing an army uniform. His face was scarred, and from the way he moved, I saw he was blind.  
"Do you remember your name, miss?" he asked. American.  
I cleared a patch of the floor, tapping my name in the American Morse Code Jake had taught us.   
F-I-O-N-A.  
"Can you talk?"  
I shook my head.  
"She can't." the girl reported.  
"Do you have any family?"  
I-C-A-N-D-R-A-W-H-I-M.

I examined my work. I think I did decent on my Hugh drawing, but felt like I failed to capture how beautiful he really was.  
Wow, I sound like one of Emma's stupid romance books.  
I wrote his name on the corner and showed it to the american and little girl.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" the girl asked. I nodded.  
"Hugh and Fiona, sitting in a tree-"  
"Now, Zena. We don't want to scare her off." the American scolded.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

Babysitting Hugh had to be the most boring job in the peculiar world.  
Enoch and I watched him, and he stared back at us from his pile of blankets. He literally made a tiny fort from blankets, so all we could see was two amber eyes.  
I was getting tired, and Enoch noticed.  
"Go get some rest, Bronwyn. I'll keep watch."  
I stared at him.  
"What?" he demanded, blushing.  
"I... I just didn't expect you to care so much."  
He stared into my soul, dead serious. "I won't lose another friend. Especially not to suicide."

"Bad news." Zena looked up from the bare cupboards. "We don't have enough to feed the street children."  
I looked between the two, confused.  
"We feed the local orphans. But there's not enough."  
I smiled and grabbed both of their wrists, dragging them to the bare garden I'd seen outside.  
D-O-N-T-F-R-E-A-K-O-U-T.  
I pulled some tomato seeds from my hair and sprinkled them in the dirt. I focused, raising my hands above them.   
Little green sprouts began to grow. At my insistence, they grew taller, ripe with large, red tomatoes.  
Zena gasped. "Wow! Can you do that with other foods?"  
I nodded, and she pulled some seeds from her pockets.

Me, Emma, and Horace emerged, soaking, from the third loop.  
"Well, that didn't work." Millard sighed.  
I was about to say something witty when Claire ran over.  
"It's Hugh." she gasped, both mouths breathing hard. "He got away."  
"Dammit!" I shouted. "Mill, find Addison. He's in the library, and bring him back."

Enoch was unconscious. One lone bee zoomed around the room, then landed on a folded piece of paper in the mess of blankets.  
I picked it up, praying it wasn't what I thought it was.

Fiona,  
I guess I shall see you seen, love. While I don't want to make the rest sad, I can't live without you. If they can connect the dots before I commit, I deserve to be put in a ward.  
Remember, love, the second day we saw Jake? We took him to the beach and spent the entire day in the sun. The barren, rocky cliffs had framed the sunset, and you and I kissed at the Corona tree? I thought nothing would ever separate us. But now it has. But it won't any longer.  
Love,  
Hugh Apiston.

"Emma." I said, showing it to her, "What?"  
"Corona tree? That's not a thing."  
Millard looked up. "Corona is a road here."  
I thought about that.  
Corona... yeah, it was a few feet away from a cliff... that overlooked the sea.  
"Can Hugh swim?"  
Emma paled. "No, he can't."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

The vegetables I had grown made lovely soup. The street children were just so happy! I couldn't wait to tell Hugh.

But the thought of him sobered me. Would I get to see him again?

Frank, the soldier, noticed my sadness. "What's wrong, Fiona?"

I tapped the drawing.

"You miss him?"

I nodded.

"We'll find him. In the mean time, can you draw anyone else in your family?"

I nodded, getting to work.

I was going to find them.

 

Hugh filled his pockets with rocks. He would've put them in his shoes, too, but he was NOT putting rocks in his shoes. Ever.

He sat on the edge of the cliff, waiting. He intended to jump when the sky turned the perfect magenta colour, the same it had been when he and Fiona had first kissed.

He was a little scared.

 

Finally, the sky turned that specific color. Hugh took a deep breath, soaking in the salty sea air. His heart pounded, but he pushed off from the cliff.  
And plunged into the water.

Bronwyn didn't hesitate.  
She dove after him, disappearing after the trail of bubbles. Millard and I waited anxiously. Seconds ticked by...  
A cop came over.  
"What are you kids doing?"  
I looked at him seriously. "Our friend just killed himself, and the other one is trying to save him."

It took forever for Bronwyn to resurface. The Coast guard was there with a helicopter and shit.  
An ambulance person started chest compressions. Bronwyn sobbed, and I hugged her, trying to hide how scared I was. I can't admit to knowing Hugh well, but the children did. I just couldn't immagine what it would do to the rest of them; to lose both Hugh and Fiona.  
I didn't even hear what the paramedic said. I went with Hugh to the hospital, and sent Bronwyn and Millard home to tell the others.  
"Jacob? Jacob?"  
I zoned back in, looking at one of the doctors as Hugh was wheeled into the hospital. "Yeah?"  
"Has your friend shown signs of being suicidal before?"  
"Yes."  
"Has he attempted suicide or self-harming behaviours before?"  
"He... he draws on his arms."  
"Do you know why?"  
"His girlfriend went missing a while ago, and we all think she's dead."  
The doctor nodded. "Thank you for your time."  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
The man frowned. "We can't be sure yet."

The room was silent as I explained what had happened, and stayed that way for one minute. Then Sharon shot to his feet.  
"I'm going to the pub. Bye," he growled. Miss Peregrine didn't even glare at him, she just stared straight ahead, trying to remain composed.  
Claire sniffled. "Remember when he made us those crumbly honey candies?"  
"And when he climbed into the tree to save Olive, because Bronwyn had a cold." Millard sighed.  
"H-he spent the entire week with me when Victor died." Bronwyn sobbed.  
"We should be there with him." Emma sighed.  
"The doctors said he would be out for at least a day. And if we were all there when he woke up, instead of a few, then we'd probably overwhelm him and make it worse."  
Enoch growled. "When he wakes up, I'm gonna fucking murder him. Murder him for trying to kill himself."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up. I'd had the worst dream... about a cliff, and Hugh was at the edge...  
I shook my head, trying to clear it.  
Someone was knocking on the hatch.  
I opened it, and there was Zena.  
"Fiona, someone's looking for you."  
I cautiously walked down the stairs, and my eyes widened.  
There was a REALLY TALL guy in a black cloak, who had to stoop slightly to not hit his head on the ceiling.  
"Are you that Fiona person?"  
I nodded.  
"My name is Sharon, I'm a friend of... well, your friends."  
I nodded again.  
"You know your boyfriend, Hugh? Yeah, well he just attempted suicide because everyone thinks you're dead."  
"WHAT?!" I shrieked. Sharon jumped a bit.  
"I thought you didn't talk!"  
I shrugged, panicking, and yanked him out the door.

I picked up my phone.  
"Jacob Portman?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your friend should be coming around within the next hour."  
"Thanks."  
Just as I was about to tell the others, I heard Emma shout, "THE PUB, EH, SHARON?!"  
I raced down the hall, and stopped dead.  
Sharon was back, and with him...  
Fiona.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none

The doctor agreed to leave me and Hugh alone for when he woke up. The sight of him, looking like he hadn't eaten for days, like he'd aged a thousand years, broke my heart.  
I'd been told he tried to drown himself. The dumbass.  
His eyes, lovely golden eyes, fluttered open, and he groaned, wincing a bit. I'll admit, it was a bit bright.  
He closed them again. "Let me guess, Wyn, I'm totally going to be..."  
He trailed off, seeing me. He was slightly unfocused. "You aren't Bronwyn."  
He rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly. I smiled.  
"Fiona!" he cried, trying to get off the bed and hug me. He'd been tied down, so I gripped his hand.   
The beepy thingy next to his bed began to beep faster, and a doctor ran in.  
"Hugh, calm down, you're putting too much stress on your heart!"  
I smiled at Hugh, nodding. He took a deep breath, calming himself.  
Bronwyn appeared at the door.  
"Are we allowed in yet?"  
I nodded, and our friends rushed in, crowding around the bed. They began asking stuff at once, and Hugh groaned.  
"Okay, okay! Before we start the inquisition, can I have my goggles? 'S too bright in here."  
Miss P turned to the doctor. "He has photophobic vision. Can the lights be dimmed?"  
"We can give him his goggles."  
"Please do."  
I unlocked Hugh's wrists so he could sit up and put on his goggles.  
Before the barrage started again, I stopped them. I quickly whispered my question to Hugh, and he repeated, "Fiona wants to know what's goin' on."  
A button was pressed so the mattress rose until it was almost a chair. I jumped, but sat on the bed with him, holding his hand.  
"Mr Apiston was distressed by your disappearance, and constant insistence of your passing." Miss P started.  
"And we couldn't find you, so he began to believe it, too. He wanted to be with you, he missed you, needed you." Bronwyn added.  
"So he attempted suicide to be with you. But we just barely got there in time. Wyn pulled him out of the water, and we called the hospital." Mill but in.  
"Sharon went to find you." Emma glared at the cloaked man. "On the pretence of GOING TO A PUB."  
I motioned for them to stop, and leave. When they were gone, I started to scold Hugh in Gaelic.  
"Honestly?!"  
He blushed sheepishly. "Sorry."  
"Hugh, if you had died before I had come back, can you imagine what that would have done to me? To THEM?!" I sobbed, hugging him. "I love you. Please."  
He kissed my wild hair. "I love you too. You are... you're my life."


End file.
